


[podfic] Throw those curtains wide

by Annapods



Series: C4Pods [6]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Disabled Character, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Queerplatonic Relationships, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Mitch is the newest member of the Leafs' PR team, tasked with making the team attractive to young fans. Enter Zach Hyman, renowned local children's book author.01:20:56 :: Written bySomehowunbroken.





	[podfic] Throw those curtains wide

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [throw those curtains wide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675344) by [somehowunbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken). 



 

**Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/ttcw) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/yx26ihbx9g2w1pn/%5BHockey%20RPF%5D%20Throw%20those%20curtains%20wide.mp3?dl=0)

**Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/yx26ihbx9g2w1pn/%5BHockey%20RPF%5D%20Throw%20those%20curtains%20wide.mp3?dl=0))

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

**Notes:** this was recorded for the “disability” square of Rose and I’s C4Pods!  
Thanks to Somehowunbroken for giving blanket permission to podfic!

 


End file.
